


Welcome Home

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, he’d been anxious, felt like his skin was a little too tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Getting dressed up and paraded about for the press and general public was a part of being an Avenger that Steve could do without. He understood the how and why behind it, remembered from the war how publicity could be as useful a weapon as guns and bullets sometimes, but he still wasn’t a fan.

Tonight, he’d been anxious, felt like his skin was a little too tight, an electric energy thrumming inside him that he didn’t know how to turn off.

He was happy to get back to the tower, to get out of his clothes, to decompress a while.

He’d prefer some company, but Thor had been in Asgard for weeks and there was no word on his expected return. And really, if Steve had given the idea of becoming involved with someone from another realm some good, hard thought, maybe he would have decided differently before taking the plunge.

His fingers were working the bow tie loose by the time he was out of the elevator, the top three buttons of his shirt were free at his front door, and then his shoes were kicked free, jacket in the hall closet, pants on a hanger beside them.

He’d stripped out of his shirt, was ready to toss it into the basket in his room, when someone clearing their throat behind him caused every muscle in Steve’s body to tense, ready for attack.

Rationally, Steve knew it wasn’t a threat, knew the building was locked down tighter than a bank vault. But when he turned, fists clenched, just in case, the sight of Thor sprawled across his sofa did little to still his racing heart.

Thor, with only one of Steve’s towels draped across his lap like an invitation, just increased the spike in Steve’s blood pressure.

"The hour’s late. I was beginning to fret."

The lilting speech in that distinctive, deep voice, it sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. It was often a fact he tried to hide from himself, that Steve could do - had done - incredible things in his life, had survived missions no one should have, and a single word from Thor caused his stomach to flutter like a teenager confronted with a crush.

"Fundraising ball. You should have dropped by, they would have loved it."

"I was not attired for such an occasion." Thor raised an eyebrow, gestured to the swath of fabric wrapped around his thighs.

"Bet they wouldn’t have minded." Steve crossed his living room, took Thor’s hand and hauled him up, the towel clinging precariously to Thor’s hips. "I know it would have made my night better."

Thor traced a finger along the neck of Steve’s undershirt, his knuckle coming to rest against the pulse point thrumming at the base of Steve’s throat.

"I was away too long."

"I’m not going to fight you on that." Steve sometimes thought a day or two was too long apart.

Thor tilted his head, his breath warm against Steve’s ear. “I yearned for you.”

Steve’s grip tightened on Thor’s hand and beat a path to the bedroom.

He pushed Thor to the mattress, no easy feat, even with the serum enhancement, Thor was nothing less than a solid wall of muscle.

Stepping back to pull off the rest of his clothes, Steve took in the picture Thor made against his sheets. The expanse of golden skin, the contrast of stark white cotton wrapped around his torso, the blue of his eyes hungry as he regarded Steve with a similar intensity - it all sparked a desire in Steve to document the image, to imprint it on his memory so he could draw it later.

Then with a growl, Thor reached for Steve and it was a different desire that overtook him.

Steve’s thigh slid between Thor’s, felt a dark pleasure at the sound Thor made when Steve pulled the towel off of him, and felt the thrust of Thor’s cock against his hip.

Steve’s hand closed around him the same moment Thor’s mouth found his. He swallowed the groan when Steve stroked him, his hips jerking up into Steve’s touch, stuttering against his palm.

Steve was rutting against Thor’s thigh, the friction of skin on skin heady like the words Thor whispered between kisses, the promises his tongue seared into Steve’s neck.  
Steve needed him, and he needed him right that moment.

He pulled his hand away, crawled up alongside Thor’s body, and tried to ignore the hand that Thor wrapped around him while he pawed through his bedside table. He’d been running low on supplies after Thor left and hadn’t gotten around to replacing them yet, hadn’t expected Thor back quite so soon, but wanted to cheer when he found a condom in the very back of the drawer and half a bottle of lube under a book.

Sliding back down, rolling onto his back, he dripped the liquid into Thor’s palm.

With a devious glint in his eyes, Thor settled himself between Steve’s thighs, tracing his slippery fingers down to rub light circles.

With his other hand, he grasped Steve’s cock, stroking with each gentle pass of his fingers.

"I have wanted nothing more than this moment, thought about it since day I left you last." He pushed, working slowly in, and Steve’s breath hissed out, sinking onto his finger.

"Me too. I missed this," Steve’s words caught in his throat, Thor knew right where to press, and took pleasure in tormenting Steve. "I missed you."

"How much?" Thor slid back and pumped in again, teeth flashing white with a smile, and Steve just shook his head.

"So much. Please."

Thor slid another finger alongside the first, worked Steve open with what felt like a maddeningly slow pace, teasing Steve with each stroke.

"God, Thor, please."

"I like the sound of that." He pulled back, ripped the packet open, slicked himself before slipping his arms beneath Steve’s legs, hauling Steve down the bed.

The first press burned, perfectly, it had been too long. Thor saw the tension in his body, slowed, and when Steve nodded, Thor pushed forward. Steve tilted his hips, adjusted the angle, and then he jerked when Thor took him in hand, fingers warm around Steve’s skin.

He squeezed and Steve gasped, pushing forward, and then Thor was seated fully, buried in him. They both froze, their eyes locked for a moment, and then Steve nodded. Thor pulled back slowly, then he surged forward again, picking up his rhythm a little more with each stroke, until his hips snapped against Steve, who kept nodding, pleading with him to keep going, not to stop.

Thor was beautiful from that angle, moreso than usual, his focus entirely on Steve, on the grip of his fingers on Steve’s hip, on the clutch and pull of Steve against him.

Steve shuddered, reaching up, the quick, short strokes twinned with Thor’s push and slide inside of him, and he felt a tightness in his belly, it worked up from his toes until his whole body stiffened.

Thor didn’t stop as Steve came, kept pumping into him, kept moving until he followed a few moments later, with a groan, his stomach spattered, and Steve’s fingerprints on his hip.

Thor’s mouth found Steve’s, his touch gentle as he pulled Steve against him.

"In the future, I won’t stay away so long."

Steve nodded against Thor’s shoulder, agreeing with him that was the most preferable course of action.

No matter how hard he debated with himself, inhabiting different worlds or not, Steve couldn’t imagine not wanting Thor with him, whenever possible.


End file.
